A new charmed life
by emmy88
Summary: this is the story about piper and leos three songs lj wyatt and chris and there mates and loved ones
1. Chapter 1

**life of the charmed ones**

**whos who **

piper halliwell and leos kids

wyatt halliwell 24

chris haliwell 22

leo adam wyatt halliwell jr 20

other ppl

kay jonhson 19

lee black 20

lucy braund 20

shanye jonhson 26

wesly black 24

ricky braund 24

first chapter

it was like any other day for he new chamred ones fighting demons working in p3 and spending time with there mates.

**Wyatt was sorting thouhg some paper work at p3 when he looked up and saw weasly wiv a joint and grined "mate u know me so well"grined at him and got up and got his lighter and started smoking the joint with wesly"so then wyatt is p3 opend like normal tonight or u taking my sister lee out for a drink" blows smoke up.Wyatt truns to wesly and grins and nods **

other side of town lj was sitting on ggb his eyes close floting in the air trying to get his mind of law work but this was not doing any gd all he could think about was kay and how fine she looked the night befor at p3 god he needed to get his mind off her she was with ricky his best mates lucy older brother yet he had never felt like this befor.As he opend his eye he looks over the bgire then aan then grined

chris was sitting at the manor in his room after having a fight with his mum and dad for not taking care of his 2 boys.He had 2 boys from 2 difrrent ppl and now he had a girl who was a four year old but has not told his mum or dad about her cus shes lucys baby and has not seen her since she was born hes still mates wiv lucy but has not taken his farther hood very well all that was about to change he had just had a fight with his mum and dad because that just found out about lilly and want to meet her he sat on his bed hoping that this would all go away

kay sat in the under world getting reddy to go shopping with her cusen lee and she wnatted some think sexy for p3 hoping she will see lj again she knew it was wrong to find her best mates mate sexy and yet all she coudl think about was him she never felt like this befor she dont even fell it with ricky her bf how could she tell her bate mate shes about to dump her brother o her life was such a mess she wished it was as rosey as lee she was fine she had wyatt she happy what more could she want.Kay looked at her brother walking in"shanye what are you doing here dont you have demons to kill" sits back down again and sees shanyes face

shanye looks at kay and knows shes likes lj and has never got on with lj at all shanye dident like it because lj was close to lucy he liked lucy and yet he could never tell her knowing she was pisseed off at men all togever.Shanye looked at kay" well if you are going shopping do you want me to tell your so called bf that u will meet him later " sees kay shake her head and rolls his eyes and walks off

lee was in her flat getting reddy trying on things trying to hide her bump and yet it was not working.She looked at her slef in the mirrow and wished she could tell wyatt he was going to be a dad with out getting him mad they only been dating a year and kids was not part of the plan she put on a jumpper and some trouers and looks at her slef and sees it hidden as much as she can hide it how long could she tell wyatt she had a bad head and that she had to go home to get out of sex she was shcoked he had not cliked on and she was shcoked lucy kay and lj had not told wyatt yet she smiled and orbs to kay

lucy sat her four year old lilly down on the sofa wiv some books to play with and wen and started making them some food since having lilly her life had got boring she used to be a right party girl and now it was beaing a mum all the way she droped out of law school to give brith and said to her slef she would go back.Lucy started chopping things up she loved chris and though he loved her back and yet she was only 16 when she found out she was preg chris went and she was alone again thats y she hated beaing a demon she always felt alone she knew shanye liked her but knew it would never work out she liked wesly but he never saw her in that way she stoped cooking and sat down sad


	2. Chapter 2 the truth

**the truth**

wyatt had smoked his joint and got up and looked at wesly "so wesly what are u going to be doing because i am going to go and take your sister out and this time try and get my leg over" sees wesly face and grins.Wesly looks at wyatt and rolls his eyes and puts his feet up "i dont know i might go out pick up some girl but there that demon that keep coming around" wyatt sits back down looming at wesly when he hard the word demon"what demon" he hoped that the demon would not mess up his plans like demons do all the time around here.Wesly "well is gos in to ppl and users there body as a shelter it slowy kills them from the in side out and i am worried thats it might get to one of the girls" wyatt started laughing" your joking right kays a demons whos got ricky wiv her 24/7 lees a strong fighter who will kick its ass and lucy well lucys lucy if she need help she will come to us or her uncel cole" as he said that he truned and saw lucy standing at the door in a very short skirt and a very low cut top and looks bakc at wesly"ok what am i misseing"looks back at lucy

flash back...

lucy was sitting in her flat her other brother nick whos older then ricky came to take lily for the night so lucy could go out she looked at her slef in the mirrow her long blond hair wet from the shower and got up and got in some jogging bottem and a a tight top to go for a run when she truned arond and saw a demon and got sent flying in to the wall and befor she knew it she was out cold and the demon had gone in to her

end of flash back

lucy smiles and looks at wyatt"do u mind getting lost so i can spea to wesly for a min y dont you go and see lee i bets shes want to tell you shes preg"

wyatt face drops and he orbs out fast

wesly looks at lucy and stands up and moves away and sees her walking to him and shes got a funny smell about her he crt smell her demon or the sweet smell she uses to where or stops him slef and clciks on he was thinking of lucy in a no friendy sexy saw and sees her up close"um hi what up yes the sky befor u sya i know any way i am um forgets what hes about to say when he felt her lips kiss him slow and cart help but kiss her back her lips so sweet he could tell a lot from a girl and he knew lucy for years and knew lucy would never kiss him like this he felt him slef beaing walked back in to the wall and brake the kiss and looks at her "look lucy your gr8t and all i just think" befor he gets chance to end what hes about to say she kisser him again wiv more power nd crlt helpt it he flips her over hard pining her to the wall and brake the kisses and looks at her and kissers to her neck slow holding her tight ot the wall

lucy bits her bottem lip and let out a lil moan and then smiles a evil smile "is that all u got".feels his hand go under her skirt and rolls her eyes to the back of her head when she feels him tuching her slow teasing her and moans to his tuch

wyatt sees and keeps rubbing her knowing he loves the smell of her and how turned on she is and picks her up and lays her on wyatts deks and rips the skirt away and then looks up and sees lj "lj i we but" steps back from lucy.

lj looks at them and crt bleave what he just saw he felt sick to the pit of his belly thinking how he tuched her and knows this was not lucy and befor him or wesly got a chance lucy sent them both flying though the wall.Lj lay on the floor knocked out

wesly lays there bleading

lucy grins and looks at them "men are such a time wister fixers her skirt and grins and flames away to ggb and sits down holding her chest and grins" hurry up and die would u lucy and let me rule your body no one loves you any more why do u think they ant come after you" feel her stop fighting and grins a evil grin"that it lucy give up die your weak and the truth is you will always be weak


	3. Chapter 3

**why lie**

wyat orbs to lee and looks at her so your preg

lee looks at wyatt and shakes her head no whos told u that lie

wyat so whats the bump leerases an eyebrow dont tell me u r bloted from eating so much why lie lee

she looks down and then sis down on the bed and looks up at him her eye are tellin him how scared she is i dident want to tell you why would you want a baby with me i feel like i have traped you dont worry i will be out your life soon then you dont have to worry about me and the baby

wyatt looks at her and sits down lee i love you so much and if we are going to have a baby then we are going to have a baby i am scared but this baby is a pasrt of me and youlooks down and then back up and looks at her and moves her top so he can see her bump and smiles and get on the floor and kisses her bump hello in there lil one

lee smiles and sees him kiss her bump and looks at him are you sure

wyatt smiles his heart bursting with love for the woman he loves and his unborn baby you dont know how happy i am lee and i want you to understand you can trus me no matter what i love you and one day we will get marred and we will have a house full of kids and grow old and die in each others arms when we r so old and i gone ulgysmiles at her has the baby used any powers you know

lee nodsthe baby keeps making mummy uses flower and fireworks insted of my own powers but the morring sickenss i fine the only reson i found out i was preg is because kay and lucy smelt it i would not of knowen till i popedsmiles

wyatt yes lucy is the one who told me i think she wnatted some alone time with wesly but you know

lee lucy and weslypulls a sick face to much info hes my brother and shes my best mate i dont need to know thank you very muchstands up and pulls wyat up and kisses him slow the kis full of love the kiss harder then any kiss she has ever felt from him

wyatt holds her in his arm and then lays her down on the bed slow sucking around her neck

lee moans to his tuch

wyatt keeps sucking around her neck and gos to reach for a comdom and then comes in and starts laughing

lee you know that a turn off when u start laughing rases an eyebrow at him

wyatt sorry i forgot you was preg

lee looks down at her bump and then at him um ok i think do u think i always look this fat

wyatt u ant fat baby your sexy ever part of your is kisses around her bump  



	4. Chapter 4

where are we going????

kay sat down at the dinner table and looked up at at ricky who was eating i think i will go and sees lj later

ricky looks up y would you wanna go and see lj for

kay looks at ricky because hes a mate and i want to go and see how he is and i might go and see lucy she was ment to turn up here today but dient

ricky o she rang me she said she was going to see wesly

kay laughs lucy ring on a phoene god whats up with her

ricky shes my sister i know her ok

kay ok ok i dident mean any think bad god

ricky gets up from the table and puts his plate in the sink and then truns and looks at kay kay i got to tell you some think

kay whats up baby

ricky i dont love you kay

kay choked on her food what

ricky i have been with another woman for about 2 weeks i am sorry

kay what about me looks at him weard yes she liked lj but finding out she was getting chated on was a pain in the ass to kay no one chated on her no one has in her life and now she finding out ricky has and looks at him more weard do i know her

ricky nods and looks down an then back up its stops y should i tell you kay you was just going to cheat on me with lj so you can all you want nowsmiles and sips his beer i want you to get your stuff and get out my flat by tonight

kay looks shcoked at him your kicking me out

ricky nods yes i dont think you want to live here because i am asking soph to move in

kay drops her plate soph black lees lil sister your asking her to move in comes in omg your cheating on me with soph i am more woman then she could ever be

ricky then be more woman for lj cus i am sorry but i dont love you

kay what abotu the sex

ricky yes it was gd but you know i been having better i am sorry kay i hope we can still be mates

kay gets mad and chcuks her glass at him you crt dump me i am ending it with you first

ricky dogers the glass and rases an eye brow i just ended it with you kay you crt end it with me

kay growls and walks off to the bed room slaming the bedroom door and starts packing and crt bleave that he would cheat on her with soph soph was plan to kay kay was more woman shes looked so good y would ricky want a girl she couldent put her finger on it and then she comes in she can go after lj now and grins moe to her slef happy and wlaks out with her bag i dident love you any way 

ricky ok then

kay i hated you and the sex was crap

ricky ok then

kay and your a crpa kisser

ricky looks at the time and then back at kay you still here

kay flames out


	5. Chapter 5 sweet dreams my lover

**sweet dreams my love**

**lj looked at wesly in p3 and shook his head at him and orbs out to his flat and sees kay there hello**

kay looked with her tear staned cheak showing rickyd kicked me out can i play crash here

lj sure yes sure o hunnylj walks over yo her and hugs her u poor thing

kay hugs him back tight and then sees soph standing there and is shcoked to see shes grow up a hell of a lot

soph hi kay look i am sorry about the ricky thing its just i come here to talk to lj about his son

kay looks at lj u have a on wiv it

lj yes we have a son but we ant togever any more 

**soph i will leave u 2 aloneorbs out **

**lucy walks in and sees kay and lj**

lj sees lucy u word now

lucy me what have i done i am a gd girl

**kay u ok lucy**

**lucy i nver been bettersends kay flying in t the wall**

**kay lands with such a bang hurtting her self and looks up shcoked at her best mate was this because of ricky but she did not need this now all she wnatted o do was spend time wiv lj and get over her ex no matter who stood in the way**

**lj lucy what the heck are you doing**

**lucy i am just beaing me lj the demon u know the bitch i am sorry if you dont like it u know where a dagger is go on hurt me lj show me what u got**

**lj gets up and blows her up wich sends her out the glass window**

kay LUCY scream hr name and run to the window an looks out and sees lucy laying from the 10ft drop at th bottem not moving and truns to lj what have u done

lj runs to the window and sees her and looks at kay i think i

kya dont say it plz

**lj orbs down to her and feels her neck and looks up to kay and shouts shes**

YOU ALL WILL HAVE TO FIND OUT ON THE NEXT ONE:d


	6. Chapter 6 is this the end

**is it the end????????**

**as lj felt lucy neck he prayed his best mate was alive**

"come on lucy wake up for me" puts his hands over her to starts healing and sees her open her eyes wide

omg lucy your ok your ok

lucy sat up and looks around unsure what had happend the last thing she rembed was getting reddy to go out

kay shimmers down and looks sat looking at lucy

"hunny are you ok you just went for us

lucy truns and sees the demon that went in her behind lj and trys to speak and coulded so she pointed

lj turned around and sees the demon and sees the demon braking in to more demon and grabs lucy and kay and orbs them to the manor

wyatt chris wesly lee all of u get your ass here

wesly orbed in wiv lee and wyatt and chris

lee sees ucy

hunyn your bleading

lucy feels the blood from her eair and looks at them still not sure

wesly grins at lucy

"hi sexy how u feeling after our lil u know"

wesly grins at her and sees the other turns to him looking t him like hes a deep in the head lights

lucy looks at wesly weard

she dont rember note wesly it was a demon in her and now the demon is more then one demon its a lot more

lj said and truned to the widnow when he saw lighting and walked to the window and looked out and sees the demon blowing things up and looks at wyatt and chris

wyatt looks at lee and lucy and kay and wesly

what is this is the end what if we crt fight this what if this is the end of the charmed line

lucy rolls her eyes at wyatt lil speach

chris looks at wyatt and then lj

then we better stop it ant we cus i dont fancey dieing a slow pain full death i fancy living a long long long life

lj got the bos and noded at chris and looked at kay wesly and lee and then back at wesly

"wesly i want u to take care of lucy kay and lee for us wile we r out fighting

"a just hold on a dam min we can look after our slefs and we can fight our own fights lj

lee spaned at him scared she might lose wyatt

shes got a point lj i ant sitting back and letting u die wesly and lucy can stay here  


**kay said getting to her feet like lee has and went and stood by lee**

wesly looks at them all

y do i hae to stay lucy a big girl she can look after her slef for a few mins  


**lucy looked at them all thinking if this was her end she wannted to go out with the ppl she loved and helped and stood up sill a bit shaken up**

then it looks like we r all going then dont it rember lj chris wyatt if one gos down we all do

lucy puts her hand out

lj grins and puts his hand on top of hers

chris and wyatt do the same

wesly rases an eyebrow and sees there facers and puts his hand on there

lee and kay do the same

lucy looks at them all

let go and kick some demon ass  



	7. Chapter 7 what is done is done

**whats done is  
done**

As the demons went around town killing the chamred ones and there firends was going around after them

wyatt lj and chirs was looking around golden gate park

lucy and wesly was looking around the now closed mall

kay and lee was trying to find there way in to the grave yard where they spoted one of the demons

wyatt looked around tha park unsure what the demon looked like to him all demons looked the same

what am i looking for lj is he big is he green red

before wyatt could end what he was saying he got sent flying in to a siwng

lj truned around and sees the demon

thats the one that went in lucy

chris truned and gos to sned him flying but the demon down move

um what just happend

wyatt gets up holdng his ribs

you son of a bitch

wyatt sends a peace of wood in to the demon but it just gos in an dout him wiv out hurting him

lj looked at the demon and knew some think was not right he just froze he could move and knew what happend to lucy when she forze

wyatt looks at lj and then at chris

chris trys to snap lj out of it

let me help chris move

wyatt moves and puchers lj in the fance

lj truned to wyatt wiv a pissed of look on his fay

what u do that for you prick

wyatt grins and feels them all get sent flying and they all hit the wall.

lj chris and wyatt all slide down the wall and starts chanting the power of 3 spell

demon starts burning and then blows up

lj grins a cheaky smile

shit kay lee wesly lucy

other side of town wesly and lucy was looking in the mall and as far as thay could see was dead bodys lucy looks around and felt sick

wesly rubs her back

come on girl its only a bit of blood

lucy truns to wesly and grolws at him and then feels the demon close and puts her finger on wesly lip to shut him up befor he spoke

wesly rased an eyebrow thinking she wnatted to get off wiv him and smiles to her finger and moves her heand and kisses her

lucy opens her eyes and pushes him off

i was telling u to shut up cus the dmeon is close

demons grins and sends a fireball at lucy and wesly

lucy see them coming and pushers wesly out the wall getting the full blunt of the 2 fireballs and skids along the floor bleading and out cold

wesly sees lucy andf truns and gets up

oi do u mind

grolws and shots lighing out his hand at the demon

demon looks down at it going in him and grins because unknow to wesly it is giving him more power and sends it back shotting at wesly chest

wesly gets shot back and slades alone the floor laying there not moving his yes closed blood coming out the side of his mouth

demon grins 2 down 5 to go flames off leaving them there

lee looks around the grave yard rubbing her cold arms thinking about wyatt hoping he is ok

kay was sitting on a grave stone looking around n the dark knowing some think ant right and truns to lee

some think ant right lee i crt feel lucy

lee truns to kay and befor she could speak sees the demon and points

kay turns and feels the grave stone below her give way and fall in a grave and opens her eyes slow and sees a dead bobdy and scmreas and trys to get out of her 

lee looks at the demon and starts walking back slow

um kay a lil help here stop messing about

kay screams at the sites of the dead body and flames out the grave and runs and gos for the demon runing right in him and out the other side pushesing lee to the floor

ewwww

lee looked down at her and kay coved in green gunk and looked at kay and comes in and looks around

we need water

kay looks at lee and gets sent flying again but this time lands in a pullde of mud and sits up slow and sees the bone in her leg sticking out her leg and crys out in pain

o god lj help me

kay starts crying in pain

lee truns and sees kay and looks up at the demon and spots wyatt and grins at the demon

demon looks at her freaky and grabs her by the neck sucking the live out of her

lee chokes trying to get away 

demon holds her tighting choking the live out of him and then blows up sending lee chrasing to the ground feeling so weak and tired and looks around and closes her eyes slow wisping wyatt name as she dose

wyatt runs over and sees i and puts his hand over her and starts healing

lj looks around for kay and sees her and runs over and looks down at her leg and bends down

what have i told u about fighting

kay lets out a lil laughs and pulls a face in pain and sees him healing 

**  
thnk you**

chris was looking around for lucy thinking she was wiv the girls and could not see her and could not feel her as well and started to get worried deep down he liked lucy no much he wnatted to tell him slef he dident 

wyatt sees lee opens her eyes and grins and helsp her up and wlaks over to chris lj and kay

where is lucy abd wesly

kay looks at them and grabs them and falmes to the mall and sees all the body

lj looks around feeling ill and spots lucy and wesly and runs over fast

lee runs over and sees her brother and tuchers his neck and feels hes cold and looks at wyatt

**hes dead**

wyatt runs over and starts healing him but it ant working and stops after 10 mins of trying and holds lee and looks at lj trying o heal lucy

lucy opens her eyes and gasp for a huge breath

kay lj and chris hug lucy tight

lucy look at them weard

i do need to breth ppl

lucy sees over chris solder at wesly and moves fro them and crlawa over still not fully heled cus she wont let them and sheas his arm

**wesly ome on hun we did the demons gone wesly**

shes sees he ant moving and looks at wyatt and lee and sees lee crying and covers hr mouth

i tryed to save him i did i am sorry lee i am so sorry

chris gos over and husg her

lj rubs kays back seeing shes upset and feels him hug her tight

wyatt hugs lee tight feeling so weard aftr loseing one of there best mate

**what happens next find out will this hurt of loseing there mate make lj chris and wyatt come in that they dont want this power will it send lee over the eage loseing her broter how will lucy cope wiv the loss after trying to save him**


	8. Chapter 8

**trying to get over lose**

it been 3 weeks since the demons 3 weeks since they all got hurt and 3 weeks since wesly died most of them was trying to get over the loss and cope the best way they could

lj was sitting in p3 wiv chris wyatt lee and kay wating for lucy and looks at lee she and lucy had taken it the most pisn he felt so bad for them and then looked at kay and smiles

so whats up baby you got a face on u like a slapled arse u should smile more liek me 

lj grins at her and sess kays face and his smile fades

kay looks at him she so wnatted to tell him she had started to fall for him big time and yet in her mind she could see them growing old togever yet with what had happend she coulent tell him so she smiled and acted like every think was ok and kisses his cheak and sips her rum and coke

wyatt sees them and looks at lee and nods and smiles he knew what was going on but this was the first time he seen his brother so smitten with a girl noranly hes thew wrost player lover them and leave them type not the stick around he truned back to lee and stroked her face abd kisses the side of her head

lee grins at wyatt and looks behind her at chris messeing about wiv the plug and laughs shes knows he crt fix it no matter what and sees him chuck it in the bin it the frist tie since wesly dided she laughed she felt him in a better place yet she could place why she could feel that

so we all going to have a gr8t night of drinking and loseing our minds we live to fight another day right

lee said holding up her glass and looks up to sees lucy walk in her looked diffrnt hair blond hair now black and short

lucy walked in she was narly drunk befor she went over to the bar and orde her slef a vodka and ses them all looking at her and smiles a lost smile

u know what no point looking to the past there there every one cops wiv loss diffrnt this is my way and if u lee u wyatt kay lj or even u chris dont like it u can kiss my cute yet hot yet sexy ass truns and walks to the dacne floor

lj and wyatt turns around there tomboy mate in a dress it the frist time they sene her one one and puts there head on the side

chris grins his head the same 

lee and kay wact lj and wyatt not very happy they just cheaked there best mate out when they was there

lucy looks over at chris as she dancers and keeps daing and then starts dacing with some bloke

chris sees it and sees his hand going down her back he fel him slef getting mad and yet he dident know y it was lucy no big lucy danced like that with men befor and yet now he wished it was him she was dacing with to feel her in his arms to kisses around them brests slow to kiss down her belly to he had to stop what he was thinking and looks down at his now hardness and looks shcoked how turned on he got

lee truns and looks at chris and then turn to kay qick and bit in a laugh and says in kays mind

chris has a hardon for some reson and hes trying his bes to cove it wiv his black shirt but it ant working

kay looks over and bust out laughing and says bakc in lees mind

omg whats he got tha over there ant no cute girls here but me u and

kay looks at lee shcoked and nugers wyatt and lj and makes them looking at chris

wyatt looks at chris and truns to how hes looking at her nd laughs

man if u like her go after her

chris truned to them all fast growling

i dont like her god u lot r so sick in the mind like i would like her shes my best mate walsk off in to his offic fast moving the best way he could wiv out hurting him slef and sits on his desk

wyatt lee lj and kay sat there shcoked and sees lucy walk back over

lucy smiles and sees chris gone

is chris ok i dident see him leave

wyatt points to chris offic

hes got a lil prob

lucy looks at watt weard and walked in to chris offic and sees him sitting on the desk

lee wyatt kay and lj brust out laughing

do u think that was wise wyatt u know what chris is like nd u know what lucy is like right now

laughed kay

wyatt nods and grins 

chris looked up and sees lucy and felt his trouers about to brust open and bits his bottem lip and nods hard befor she even got a chance to speak it was hard for it as hard as he was

lucy came in and shut the door and walks over and sat on the desk net to him not knowing he was as hard as a rock and looked to him and gave him a bit of her drink and heres her best song come on and laughs and gets up and looks at him

well come on i crt dance alone o come on chrisy plzzz we have dacned befor not like i am going to bite u 

chris gluped wishes she would bite him and got up slow and went over and holds her hips dacing wiv her

lucy kept dacing and then she pulls a face at him feeling some think hard poking her thigh and looked at him and rased an eyebrow

chris your phoene is poking my thigh god it must be tight in your trouers

chris smiled at her

that ant my phoene

he says wiv a grin when he sees her shcoked face

lucy loos dfown at his trouers and then looked at him and looks around thinking he was seeing another girl and then loked back at him

over me how the heck have u got a hard on over me big boy

chris looked up and down at her body never seeing her brest liek this befor and coulded help it no longer and clciks his hand and the door locked and he truned her around picking her up chuking the things of his desk as he layed her on it leaning over her kissing her hard hopeing she would not back out he dident know what he would do if she did

lucy felt his lips on hers and knew it was so wrong but couldnt help it and starts un doing his shirt nd oushesing it to the floor as she ran her finger over his gr8t body yet she could rember when chris got such a gr8t body she felt him taking off her dress she wnatted to tell him she never had sex befor and yet his lips on her she could brake the kiss to tell him what if he didet want her after she told him so she just carryed on kissin him and started undoing his trouers

chris stoped her hand and just had to look at her body for a min and looked down at her grest pearky brest her gr8t nipples her flat belly and starts to take her pants off and ooks up in hr eyes and sees a worddie look and comes in that this is her first time and smiled and stroked her faceand orbed them to hsi room and looked dwn at her on his bed and say in a sweet vocie

i will not hurt you lucy ever plx trust me lucy

lucy smiles and nods and sees him standing up and pushes down his trouers and boxer and opens her eys wide to sees how big he is and looks up at his grining face and rses an eyebrow and grins as he climbs on her kisses her slow

chris runs his hand down the side of her body pushing down her pants closw and pushes them to the floor and can not bleave this is happing he never throuhg of lucy like this and hoped this was not a dream because if it was a dream he dident think he had the ball to tell her he felt her lips on his to brake him out his day dreams and smiles in to the kiss and kisses down her body slow kisses her brest wile he played with the other one here lucy moanes turned him on so much more he wantted her to be screaming his name by the end of the night and f that ment have sex wiv her time after timew after time he loved to think he might and then kept sucking her brest and nipplie bitting it in his teeth and licked as much as he could her moans coming more and a bit louder an grined in to her chest and then kissed down her body slow and opend her legs slow and looked at her bitting her bottem lip and went down on her licking at her slow sucking her clit as he did 

lucy opend her eye wide never feeling any think like this befor and holded the bed sheets as tight as she could arching her back up to his licks and flet him opeing her legs more and rolled her eyes to the back of her head

chris grins as he sees her face and sucks her clit wile he pushed 2 of his fingers deep in her hotness feeling how tight she is and grins sucking her clit more and then keeps licking and sucking till he feel her tightn more around his finger and knows she is close

lucy feel so lose and holds the bed sheets and then holds the back on his head crying out as it hit her hard and fast 

o god chris yes yes yes baby

chris grins and pulls his finger out her and hen sucks his finger the texts of her was so sawwt he had to keep her with him no matter what she said he had to have her from now on no matter what and kissed up her body again putting the head of his hardness right in her just and closed his eyes feeking so was so tight it was going to hurt and sees her scared eyes and reamber her saying that she would only lose it with some one she trurted and smiled and leaned down and kissed her and felt it and pulls ou and then kept kissing her as he pused deep in her braking it away

lucy opend her eyes wide tears froming how much it hurt she wantted to push him off her but she felt like she coud cust him with her life and flt him kiss her tears away and smiled up at him

chris stoped for a min so she could get used to his size and as soon as she did he started moving in her and then started hereing her moaing and looked down at her sweet face and grined and started moving faster hitting her g.spot every time and loved the feel of her so tight around him and kept moving and knew he could last long and this was not like him at all so he had to make sure she cumed befor him so he rubed her clit as he moved in her fast and a bit harder

lucy started moaing more feeling like she was going to fall off ggb it felt so gd she moned louder runing her nail down his back feeling so close again holding on to his sholder 

chris felt her starts to spassemaround his hardness and closed his eyes tight feeling lose and then opend them to look at her face as she was close as well and kept moving

lucy looked in his eyes

o god chris i am going to cum

she moans it it out as she cumes crying his name out

chris crys out and cumes deep in her pushes in a few ladt time to make sure its all out of him and grins down at her and pulls ou slow and lays next to her feeling her cover her slef and lays there grining

lucy layed there shcked not knowing that she just changed her whole wolrd not knowing that chris dident uses some think and not thinking about the lil girl she saw and laysed in his arms

thank you chris

chris grins and holds her close to him 


	9. Chapter 9 are you telling the truth

**are you telling the truth**

wyatt sits with lee in the manor doing paper work for p3 because he hasent seen lj or chris for a week now and looks up at lee and sees her looking at her bump and leans over and kisses the bump

that is our lil baby in there i crt bleave that we are going to be a mum and dad it ant sunk in yet i dont think 

lee grins at him and nods and looks at the time

we got to go for a scan soon hunny to make sure the lil baby is doing well

wyat looks at her and rembers when his mum tired to have a scan with him chris and lj it dident turn out well at all

are you sure we should go for this scan i mean mum never went with me she tryed to go with chris and he was ok but he was here so his powers was not useing right and lj well let just say he froze the doc so i dont know

lee grins and leans over and kisses him slow and looks in to his eyes

our baby will be fine ok hunny

wyatt nods

On the other side of town lj was working out in his flat as kay wachted him smiling at his bofdy and how gd he looked she liked him and so wnatted to tell him and yet for the first time she felt like she was so scared to tell him because she was scared of him telling her that he did not like her back so she sat back and smiled as he smiled at her

lj looked at her looking at him and wantted to get up and take her in to the bedroom and rip away her things and take her right there and make her scream his name and yet he knew he couldnt because she was to gd for him he stood up and walked up to her and sits down next to her

so sexy what u wanna do becuase i am so bored out my head and working out is gd but i am all hot now

lj grins at kay

kay looks at lj and smiles

i dont mind what we do how about we go and see that new movie whats just come out and then we can

lj stops her

we can go to get some think to eat and have a nice moon lit walk under the stars on the way back

kay grins nd nods and kisses his cheak and gets up and runs to get dressed

lj gos and gets reddy

In lucys flat lucy was sitting in her bathroom floor looking at the test thinking some thing must be wrong she was sure he used some think she could be preg she was to young yes lee was a year older but still she was to young to have a baby she stood up and flames in to chris after not speaking to him since what they did and looks at him

um... hi chris i um got to tell you some think

chris trun and looks up from his paper

what do u want your leg over again

chris grins at her

lucy grolws at him and looks down

i am preg

chris feels like hes been smacked in the chest he got his breth back and looked at her

is it mine

lucy looks at him shcoked

i only been with u

chris nods and then gets up an pulls out some money from his safe and starts cotuning it

so how much do you need to get rid of it

lucy looks at him shcoked and flames away fast crying to her flat

chris sees her gone and puts the money on the side and says in her head that he dont want a kid 


End file.
